FPC50
is the 50th and final episode of Fresh Pretty Cure! and also the 292nd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis The final battle between Cure Angel and Moebius. Will Pretty Cure be able to save Chiffon and the parallel worlds in time? '' Summary As they fall and are weakened, the data of all people in Labyrinth were captured by Moebius. Peach, Berry, Pine, Passion, Tarte, Azukina, Westar, and Soular are separated from each other by the data cable. They begin to fight an army of Moebius- and one by one they were defeated as the data from the people is being released. As Moebius is being defeated, he plans to destroy all of Labyrinth once he gains Chiffon's powers. The girls face Chiffon and attempt to save her from being attacked. They collect a lot of heart power to save Chiffon with Pretty Cure Loving True Heart Fresh attack. She soon regains consciousness and returns to her normal self, causing everyone to express happiness as she saves them and the entirety of Labyrinth. They return home after a long battle and quickly meet up with their parents at their houses, who all happily speak to the girls and embrace them with love, saying how much they missed them. The next day, Setsuna decides that with Labyrinth safe, she should return to Labyrinth with Soular and Westar. But first she agrees to dance in the contest as part of their group and they perform to ''H@ppy Together!!!. In the end, the girls win the dance contest. Setsuna and the others decide to part ways, but first Love and Setsuna take some pictures to use as a memento for everything they have been through. They give a picture to Tarte, Chiffon, Azukina, and Setsuna before they all take off for their true homes. Daisuke then approaches Love to ask if she has feelings for him as he does her. However, after a moment of thought, Love teasingly refuses to tell him. A time skip shows the girls in the future. Miki has remained beautiful and is now an elegant model, while Inori has put her smarts to good use and is now a popular veterinarian. Love continues to dance while encouraging others to be happier and help them; showing that everyone has since gained their true happiness... Main Events *The Cure Angels (along with Soular and Westar) defeat Moebius, and Chiffon is saved. *Love, Miki, Inori, and Setsuna win the dance contest. *Tart, Azukina, and Chiffon return to the Kingdom of Sweets. *Setsuna, Soular, and Westar return to Labyrinth to make it a better world. *Miki becomes a popular model. *Inori learns how to be a vet. *This marks the last episode of Fresh Pretty Cure! and it was succeeded by [[Heartcatch Pretty Cure!|''Heartcatch Pretty Cure!]], ''taking its initial timeslot. Characters Cures *Momozono Love / Cure Peach *Aono Miki / Cure Berry *Yamabuki Inori / Cure Pine *Higashi Setsuna / Cure Passion Mascots *Tarte *Chiffon *Azukina *Hohoemina Villains *Moebius Secondary Characters * Nishi Hayato / Westar * Minami Shun / Soular * Waffle *Tiramisu *Yamabuki Tadashi *Yamabuki Naoko *Aono Remi *Momozono Keitarou *Momozono Ayumi *Chinen Miyuki *Chinen Daisuke *Nana and Reika *Kaoru *Sawa Yuuki *Mikoshiba Kento Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Fresh Pretty Cure!